


Kallura Secret Santa 2019: Let It Snow

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Prompt: Let It Snow, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, kallurasecretsanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: A gift fic for Kallura-Juniblade aka MageWarrior, for the Kallura Secret Santa event!Keith and Allura hope to go to Shiro’s Christmas party, but the weather has other plans. Good thing for Keith, Allura has an idea to cheer him up—a snowball fight!
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kallura Secret Santa 2019: Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/gifts).



Allura wanted to like the current situation, but it was hard to. She and Keith were all but snowed in, but she was not the anxious one. As soon as the snow started falling harder than a few sparse flakes, he stared out the window, tapping the glass, watching it accumulate.

Shiro was going to have a party, and Keith and Allura were invited, but the weather was going to make things difficult... to an extent. No doubt Keith saw the speeder parked outside the garage. Where they were going, they wouldn’t need roads or wheels, but he was just as concerned about the speeder, as he would be if they had a regular car. Keith was never the most cautious person in the universe, a fact she knew from countless times he courageously risked his life for others—or recklessly, since the line between brave and reckless is blurry—at the expense of his life. Hell, he could tell someone he wanted a BB gun for Christmas, and if they told him he’d shoot his eye out, he’d go out and buy the stupid toy himself.

Which was why seeing him this cautious was a little surprising. Or maybe he was being rational. She hadn’t asked yet.

Undaunted, and confident the speeder wouldn’t have a problem flying over the snow, Allura busied herself, preparing for the Christmas party.

“Keith, relax!” She laughed. “We shouldn’t have a problem getting to Shiro’s house.” That part needed to be said aloud, just to reassure her boyfriend.

“In this weather? With this visibility?” Keith responded. Allura scrunched her lips, acknowledging his point. Rational it was.

Still, she didn’t fret. They’d visited Shiro, his husband Curtis, and Alfor, the Altean orphan tbey’d adopted, almost every month this year, Allura’s second since returning from the Beyond. She giggled when she thought about Alfor, almost the spitting image of his namesake, a fact that made her proud at the same time. She even made a toy Voltron out with her Altean alchemy. It sat on the table, along with some sparkling juice bottles they were going to bring to Shiro’s house.

The phone rang, almost making Allura jump out of her shoes. Keith was at the phone in a split second, his reflexes just as sharp as ever. He picked it up and answered. “Hello? Shiro?” Allura couldn’t hear the conversation on the old, 20th century rotary phone, but judging by Keith’s expression, which changed from happy to neutral, to disappointed, all in less than 30 ticks, she could only assume it was not good news.

When he put the phone down, she asked, “What happened?”

“Shiro told me not to come over,” he said.

“Because of the snow?” she asked. He nodded and looked out the window. The snow was falling heavier now, and there was virtually no visibility. The couple were doubtlessly disappointed, this being their first Christmas as a couple on earth, after the last two, spent doing Blade work. He’d been looking forward to seeing Shiro again, and he probably would, but he wasn’t happy right now. That’s not to say he was inconsolable, just very disappoint.

An idea popped in her head. She snuck up behind him, opened wide her arms, and threw them around his shoulders. “Don’t be so sad!” She said, cheerfully.

“But I wanted to see Shiro!” he replied.

“I know how you feel,”she replied. “But we can have some fun!”

“So what do you think we should do?” He asked.

“Let’s have a snowball fight!” she replied instantly.

His eyes widened, but he saw that she was being serious about having fun. “Ugh, lighten up, Keith! This is my second earth Christmas, and I want to enjoy it for once!”

“But it’s snowing!”

“When did the brave Keith Kogane get afraid of a little snow!?” she laughed. “Let it snoooowwww, let it snoooooowwwww!”

“That’s not how the song goes,” he laughed. “You’re thinking of ‘Let it Go’.”

“Then let it go, and let’s have some fun!” she insisted. “Please?” She gave him a puppy dog stare. He blushed and tried to resist, but she drove a hard bargain.

“Alright. You’re on!”

She cheered and let go of him so quickly, he almost fell backwards. Luckily, he recovered in time. He spun around so fast that his ponytail smacked him in the face. He also saw that Allura was in her jacket and pulling on some gloves, then out the door. Flabbergasted at first, he realized what had happened, and was just as quickly in his jacket and out the door. And as soon as he stepped outside, something cold and wet hit his face, knocking him down.

Allura ducked behind the landspeeder. Normally, it hovered off the ground at about the same height as a normal car. Now they could just as easily drive over the snow, but the visibility was poor; so poor, she could hardly see Keith leaving the house, and if it wasn’t for the sound of the snow crunching under his boots, she wouldn’t know where he was. But she also had her own little advantage, and it required her to stay low behind the speeder.

And yes, Keith knew about her advantage. That big, billowing head of hair would make it easier for her to blend in with knee-high snow in this visibility. And in his infinite wisdom, he’d sent Cosmo halfway across the galaxy on a Blade mission. Hindsight’s a bitch.

But then he looked down and remembered that she had left tracks—because he saw her boot prints in the snow in front of him. And they went off in the direction of… well, he couldn’t see the whole thing, it just looked like a faint, red shape against the driving snow, but the tracks had gone off in the speeder’s direction. He couldn’t see much else, so he figured she must’ve been trying to blend in with the snow. Carefully he stepped forward. His boots made a crunching sound in the snow. Undaunted, he kept going, following the trail.

Allura was fairly confident she’d outsmarted him, until she saw his vague outline apparently coming closer. She wondered how this could happen, then caught a glimpse of her boot tracks out of the corner of her eye. Of course. Well, he was coming towards her, and she would lose the element of surprise soon. It was time to attack. She knelt down, scooped up some snow, packed it up tightly, and flung it at her boyfriend. It struck against his red torso. Direct hit!

Now it was on!

Keith realized where she was. He bent down, scooped up a snowball and hurled it at her. It missed! She scooped up another one, hurled it at him, and hit him. She laughed when he groaned, frustrated. But she realized too late that he’d heard her. Something cold and wet hit her face. She groaned.

Infuriated, she jumped out from behind the speeder, exposing her position, but scooped up a snowball and let it fly. Keith jumped out of the way and threw his, looking like an infielder in baseball. He couldn’t see enough, but it looked like he missed, again! He frowned.

“Allura?” he called, in the “Soft” way.

It made Allura’s heart melt. But she reminded herself that she was waging a battle here—a fun battle, but a battle, nonetheless. For these situations, she had a weapon of her own.

“Keith?” she called, also softly. “Could you come here, please?”

Keith’s heart also melted. He tried to resist her charms, but he just couldn’t. Carefully, he stepped forward. Then he heard crunching snow and realized too late that she’d tricked him.

“GLOMP!” she cried. They hit the ground with a FWOMP, cushioned by all the snow. “I WIN!”

“No fair!” Keith moaned.

“All’s fair in love and war!” she triumphantly declared. To complete the victory, she bent down, cupped his jaws and pressed her lips against his.

“MF!” he gasped, more in surprise, but he kissed her back regardless, with aplomb.

Then they realized that they were still in the snow, and because it was obviously cold and wet, they got cold and wet, too.

Allura got up first, but not before rolling over onto her back and making a snow angel. Inspired by the Princess, Keith also made a snow angel, until Allura pulled him up from the ground.

They went inside and changed clothes to something comfier and snugger; pajamas. They were already warm and dry. Allura sat on the couch first, while Keith made the traditional Christmas/wintertime drink, hot chocolate, then brought it out, and laid both mugs on the coffee table, before getting the fire going. He stood up, but Allura beckoned to him. He’d been expecting her to curl up to him, but that wasn’t going to be the case now, was it?

He sighed, smiling, then walked over to the couch, laid down and snuggled up with her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. To top everything off, Allura turned on some music.

“ _Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we’ve no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snooooowwww_”


End file.
